


Lenny

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: "You named it WHAT?" Sara gets a surprise when she visits Mick's new "guest."Just a bit of not-quite-fluff that takes place after "Turncoat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sara and Mick started talking in my head today at work and wouldn't stop until I wrote this. :)

"So, as captain, I should probably tell you to get this little furball off the ship..." Sara tilts her head, studying the small black rat with the bright eyes as it sits up in the cage and studies her back. "...but I think he's actually sort of cute." 

Mick grunts as he crosses the crowded disarray of his room, joining the captain in peering into the cage at the glossy-furred rodent. 

"Yeah," he allows. "And it's driving Haircut nuts. Sorta a fringe benefit." 

He breaks a crumb of cheese off the sandwich in his right hand and extends it to the rodent, which tilts its head and considers the treat before grabbing it with nimble front paws. "Here ya go, Lenny." 

Sara straightens up so quickly that both teammate and rat stop and stare at her. At the expression on her face, Mick clears his throat.  

"What?" he says, in a tone that suggests he knows exactly what drew that reaction. "He's smart. Smarter than Haircut. Seemed right." 

Sara stares at him a moment longer, then leans back against the shelf. And after another moment, she starts to laugh. 

Mick and Lenny the Rat exchange looks as the deadly captain of the ship giggles until she can barely stand upright, hands on her knees, gasping for breath. 

"Oh," she says, wiping her eyes, "oh my god, he'd _hate_ that." 

"What? Snart?" 

"Mmmhmm. I can just _see_ the glare. ' _Mick_ ,' " Sara imitates, getting the tone just right, " 'are you _kidding_ me? A fucking _rat_?' "  

Then she smiles and tips her head to look back at Mick. "It's perfect." 

That gets her a grunt and a half-smile, and for another minute or so, they both stand in silence and watch Lenny eat his snack. 

Finally, Mick glances at her. 

"Y'know, that's the first time I think I've heard you mention him since we killed Savage," he comments quietly. 

Sara doesn't look at him, but he can see her chewing her lip. Finally, she shrugs.  

"Probably was." 

She offers nothing more and Mick doesn't ask at first. But, still watching, he notices a certain sheen to her eyes, a new tension in her shoulders. If it was anyone else, he'd probably ignore it. But... 

"You OK?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Fine." But a hand drifts toward her neck, and then she sighs. 

"I just... I thought I might be joining _him_ today. De... lost on this mission. It's hard not to think about it. And I guess I'd hate to think none of you would ever mention me again." She gives Mick a thin-lipped, sad smile. "It's just that... it..." A long pause, then quietly, "it hurt too much. Guess it still does." 

Mick's quiet a long moment. Then: "I get that."  

"I know you do."  

He's wondered about her silence. How can he not? Her and the boss had been close, as close as he'd ever seen Lenny... the human... get to anyone, anyway, with all that flirtin' and card playin'. But as time went on, he'd figured maybe that had been all in his head. 

Like Leonard himself. 

Maybe, though. Maybe it wasn't. Mick shakes his head, but says nothing more. 

Sara still isn't meeting his eyes, but he can see the tension in her shoulders loosen just a little as he remains silent. Finally, she holds a hand out to him.  

"Can I … have a piece of that?" 

After a second, he hands her a scrap of cheddar and, crumbling it, she extends a morsel to the rat, which accepts it as its due.  

"Just make sure he can't get out," she says. "We get enough surprises around here. That's not one any of us need again." 

"Aww. Even if Haircut's practicing his shrinking routine?" 

"Even then, Mick. Even then." 


End file.
